DESCRIPTION: This is a phase SBIR application to test the functionality of a electrotactile tongue stimulation system designed to be used as a substitute for vision by blind children. The device maps processed video signals into an array of electrodes that stimulate the tongue. The electrode array can be built into an orthodontic dental retainer or a pacifier, in the case of infants. Phase 1 is designed to validate the approach of tongue stimulation by evaluating the Outcome of training children to learn to "see" with a prototype device. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE